


Up to the Challenge

by JuliaBC



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBC/pseuds/JuliaBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alex Blake is told that if JJ was mom like, Alex is a grandma type, she decides to update her wardrobe...with Garcia's help, she's sure to get some surprising results! With a fond dedication to MiladyGirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the grandma that got her. They'd just finished a tough case involving child abductions. One boy in particular had never known his real parents.

And then he said it. "If Miss JJ's my mom, you're my grandma, right, Miss Blake?"

Grandma.

JJ laughed, looking at her companion. "Actually, Bri, neither of us of your mom or grandma. Your real grandmother is waiting at the station for us."

Bri's eyes widened. "I have a grandma? My own?"

Even as Alex's heart melted, she studied Bri carefully. Why on earth would he choose Grandma?

She had to take the chance given to her when JJ answered a call from Hotch and left the room.

"Hey, Bri?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The little boy questioned.

"Why did you call me grandma, but JJ mom?" She asked.

"Because she's so young and pretty and is wearing pretty clothes," Bri said. "And I always hoped that my mom would look like that."

Alex felt her back stiffen as she straightened up when JJ returned. "Hotch wants us back at the station," she explained. "He thought he'd be able to get someone out here but we're supposed to bring Bri in with us."

She smiled, holding out her hand. "You want to come with me, little man? You know, I've got a little boy just around your age."

"You do?" Bri asked. "What's his name?"

"It's Henry, and I think you'd be best friends, if only you lived in the DC area," JJ said. "I guess you're a little too far away to get to know him."

Bri looked up at JJ, wide-eyed.

Alex followed slowly, her mind spinning.

Herself...vs. JJ. No matter how you spun it, it wasn't a favorable comparison. JJ was blonde and god, what blue eyes she had. Alex knew that she herself wasn't bad looking but neither did she have that...athletic elegance that JJ did, or the softness that could so suddenly turn into strength when needed.

No, Alex was just plain stiff, as she'd been told by so many people, verbally and through profiling their reaction to her.

She wanted to study JJ on the ride to the station but the younger profiler elected to sit in the back with Bri, leaving Alex to drive, so the only glimpses she got were from the rear view mirror.

Hmm. JJ's makeup was carefully done in a natural look. She rarely wore dark lipstick.

Alex looked at herself: dark red lipstick.

At the next stop light, Alex studied the clothes: JJ was wearing skinny jeans and a v-neck t-shirt in light blue.

Well, Alex wore jeans too, sometimes. Just not as tight; she preferred boot cut.

And she wasn't wearing jeans currently: she looked down rather dismally at the black slacks she'd pulled on today, paired with a crisp dark purple dress shirt.

They both wore FBI vests over their shirts, so Bri obviously didn't count them as anything.

Faces...Alex wasn't that wrinkled, was she? She was smooth faced; she'd always prided herself on that. Yes, she obviously wasn't as young as JJ...but couldn't she look as young as her? In a certain light? In certain clothes?

Alex heaved a sigh as she parked in front of the police station, unbuckling and quickly climbing out. Bri and JJ scrambled from the back, and Alex trailed behind them, hands shoved in her pockets.

JJ's arms were amazing. They were toned and tan, and showed off in the t-shirt.

Alex's arms were...okay, if she said so herself.

They were about the same height, and honestly, Alex was more prone to wear shoes with a heel than JJ was, when they were in the field. Though JJ certainly got dolled up sometimes at the BAU; Alex remembered a tight black dress with sky high heels and her breath caught momentarily.

She'd never look like that in a black dress.

Alex looked down at her legs: they were nice legs. She _knew_ that about herself. James had always loved her legs, especially in skirts!

Oh.

Oh. Maybe that was the problem. Alex never wore skirts, not anymore. They just weren't practical or a feasible option anymore.

But JJ did. Not in the field, no, but in the office.

Alex made a mental vow to go home and see what skirts she might still have in her closet.

They reached the conference room. A few young cops were milling about; male, in the twenties, vaguely good looking and very interested in the whole BAU. It seemed like a wild dream to have them in this small town, and the cops had been antsy the whole time, sometimes literally staring at the various FBI agents as they simply went about their work.

Case in point, right now cop #1 was staring at JJ as she led Bri past them, probably because of the quick way Bri had been recovered.

No. Alex sighed. No, cop #1 was checking out JJ's ass.

Alex glared at him as she walked by, and cop #2 nudged him too, leaving his buddy to look away shamefaced.

Alex didn't dare turn around to see if he was checking out her ass, too. Mainly because she was afraid he wouldn't be.

* * *

"We're on our way home, Garcia," JJ told her friend over the phone in the car as they drove back to the hotel to collect their bags. "If you want anything specifically made in Chicago, we'll be driving into the city to catch our flight."

"I don't think there's anything," Garcia chirped back. "Though Derek did get me some fantastic fudge when he was there last. Hey, my man, what was the brand?"

In the other SUV with Rossi, Morgan took a moment to respond. "I think it was LeDocia's," he said, his voice coming in clear over the bluetooth speaker.

"I hate to say it, but we really don't have to use these to talk about fudge brands," Hotch said, in the third SUV with Reid.

"I'll switch to just JJ then, sir," Garcia said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I just need to think," Hotch replied and the other two cars cut out.

"What's up with Hotch?" Garcia asked.

Alex shrugged, though Garcia couldn't see her. "There was something off this whole case. I think he's worried about Jack."

"Talking about something off, what was with you, Alex?" JJ asked gently. "After bringing Bri in, you were so distracted."

"Ooh, how did the little bro's meeting with Grandma go?" Garcia urged. "He sounded so cute!"

"It went well," JJ said. "She moved slowly because she didn't want to scare him but he was so eager to attach to her. I think it could really work out."

"That's good," Garcia said. "Back to a more intriguing topic: what was up with you, Alex?"

"It was just something Bri said," Alex admitted slowly, knowing that JJ would know what she was talking about.

She felt the blonde's gaze on her, sharp and quick, before darting back to face the road in front of her.

She was glad that JJ had elected to drive this time.

"What about?" Garcia wondered.

"You know, I'll tell you when we get back," Alex said. "We can have tea over it."

Garcia quieted. "Oh, okay. Well, you'll have to pick some sort of unique to Chicago tea brand."

"Okay, okay, I'll find something," Alex said, chuckling.

"Good," Garcia returned. "And JJ, you have a take on what's up with Hotch? He's been snappish for this whole case. Is it just Jack?"

"I don't actually know, I admit to being distracted myself," JJ said and now Alex was the surprised one. "I have a performance review coming up with Strauss and you know those are never good. It might not be bad, but it won't be good."

"Oh, I understand that," Garcia replied. "I'll let you two go now. I have to go catch a cyber thief."

Alex heard the click and waited in silence for a moment before she dared to speak. She remembered being taught this by a teacher: when in doubt, wait a few seconds before speaking.

Oh, to hell with it.

"I didn't notice any distraction on your part, should I be worried that my profiling skills are slipping?" Alex asked JJ lightly.

"Oh, no, no," JJ said, a smile in her voice. "I'm good at hiding things, and it wasn't...the usual kind of distraction. It was just a mild...brain fog."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but still wasn't sure what JJ could be talking about. She went back over what JJ's actions over the past few days had been and could think of nothing that pointed to distraction on the younger profiler's part.

"Is anything up?" Alex asked.

"No," JJ insisted, and Alex would be worried but JJ was still smiling. "It was a good kind of distraction."

"Okay," Alex said. "Like vivid daydream type of distraction?"

JJ surprised her by opening up a bit more than usual. "Exactly like that," she replied, her tone of voice saying even more than her words. "Very vivid."

"Okay, I'll let you keep that to yourself," Alex replied, amused. "I have to concentrate on what kind of tea is unique to Chicago anyway."

"Mm, I'd say ask Derek, but he doesn't know much about tea," JJ said. "Though I will be chatting him up about the fudge some more, once we aren't on a shared line."

"Which brings us back to Hotch, and what's eating him," Alex mused.

"You could ask Reid, they spent a lot of time together on this case," JJ suggested. "Though depending on what's distracting Hotch, Reid may or may not have noticed a thing."

"I know," Alex said. "So I'll ask Rossi instead."

"Good plan," JJ chuckled.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: In a moment of weakness and tea drinking, Alex confesses her insecurities to Garcia.
> 
> A/N: I kind of want to pair Alex with someone but I seriously can't decide who. I'm torn between JJ and Hotch; leaning towards Hotch because it would be easier and possibly more fun, but also leaning towards JJ because it could be hotter. Let me know what you guys would like :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I got us very fancy tea," Alex announced, after carefully knocking and waiting for Garcia to grant her entry.

"Yay, you're back!" Garcia exclaimed. "I would get up but I'm in the middle of typing code and I'm afraid of losing my place."

"Don't worry about it," Alex replied. "I've got this." She carefully maneuvered her way into the room, holding two steaming cups of still steeping tea. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, and it held the box of tea so carefully picked earlier that day in Chicago.

"How was the flight home, firstly?" Garcia asked. "I always want to ask someone that because it always makes me feel so lonely when I'm not on the plane and I know that you guys are, and you're all probably laughing up a storm, or if it's been a bad case, crying on each other's shoulders."

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Alex wondered, as Garcia felt for a mug. She grabbed the tech analyst's hand without thinking and placed the mug in it.

Garcia, obviously surprised, slowly took the cup and removed her headset. "I thought you didn't touch people," she said simply. "I mean, not in an 'ew, I can't touch people way' but in a 'I'm too awkward and what if they take it the wrong way'."

Alex ducked her head as Garcia took the tea bag out and tasted her tea. "Whoa, what kind is this?"

"It's called Champagne Raspberry, it's from Todd & Holland," Alex replied. "Does it live up to its name? I simply couldn't resist."

"It kind of does," Garcia said happily. "You know, Emily always sends very traditional teas. But you...you always go out on a limb and get these crazy kinds."

"Can I make a confession here?" Alex asked.

"Please," Garcia said, taking another sip.

"I pick such crazy kinds because I really don't know tea very well," Alex said.

"Well, it pays off," Garcia said. "I approve of that kind of decision making. You're trying something new every time and that's always a good thing."

Alex nodded, wondering why Garcia always saw her in such a flattering light.

"Back to the airplane," Garcia requested.

"Um, it was actually really quiet," Alex said. "Which I didn't really expect. I at least thought Reid would start a debate on the socioeconomic politics in the sixteenth century, since he was just reading about it, but he didn't."

Garcia quirked a brow. "What kind of quiet? Sulking quiet? Ooh, and is Hotch in a better mood?"

"No, he was still rather taciturn," Alex said. "Even more so than usual and Hotch never speaks superfluously."

"True that," Garcia agreed. "And...what about you, Alex? And your distractions?"

Alex dodged the question. "I think Rossi was just thinking about an upcoming rendezvous with a certain blonde section chief," she said and Garcia almost choked on her tea.

"I knew it, it has to be real!" She exclaimed, before clearing her head. "How could you tell?"

"He kept checking his phone and, when it did go off, it was Erin's ringtone," Alex said.

"He has a ringtone just for her?" Garcia squeal-whispered.

"Well, text alert," Alex said. "He has a different one for each member of the team. You know, I'd always assumed that you'd helped him set it up."

"Oops," Garcia said. "On that note, that does sound familiar but I don't remember Erin being one of them! This is so exciting!"

Alex just shrugged, glad she'd distracted Garcia. She was surprised by how easily she could speak of Erin at that point...and her relationship status. Alex never really thought she'd get past the cool blonde, but in the few months she'd worked for the BAU, and Erin, to an extent, feelings just faded. New ones came into play. Where before it was all she could do to distract herself from again going over what went wrong and how she could have stopped it, since working here...she thinks about the cases at hand. What she could do to prevent a crime from ever happening again.

What she could do to make her team proud of her. (And yes, she can't help but already think of them as 'her' team."

What she could do to keep apace with her team.

What she could do to make sure Hotch never wants to fire her.

What she could do to make JJ smile.

What she could do to not look like a grandma anymore.

The last thought jumped out at her, flinging itself out of the deep recesses of her brain where she'd tried to bury it.

Garcia, still drinking tea and talking about Rossi, finally noticed Alex's sudden distraction. "Hey, Alex!" She exclaimed, snapping a finger in the linguist's face until Alex jerked back to the present plane of reality.

"You were seriously far away," Garcia scolded. "Now I know what JJ was talking about! What's up, Alex?"

"Oh, an unnamed person told me something rather troubling and I just don't know how to take it," Alex said, taking her first drink of tea so that she could hide her face. Alex didn't like drinking hot tea. She preferred to wait until it had cooled a little and she could drink it in large mouthfuls and actually get the taste of it instead of tiny sips that still burned one's mouth and didn't give much of an idea of the taste anyway.

"Who?" Garcia demanded. "A cop? Oh god, not a member of the team? I know that Derek is very kind intentioned and you should too, but he's also not afraid to call people on things."

"It wasn't a cop or Morgan," Alex protested and Garcia wilted. "Wait, you think Morgan has a problem with me?"

"No, definitely not!" Garcia protested back. "It's just that I had a problem with you which was very undeserved, I admit that now, and I was just a little freaked out thinking that things might get jiggety in here again."

"Jiggety?" Alex wondered.

"Shaky," Garcia said.

They were quiet again for a moment while Alex considered leaving before she was really in trouble and Garcia tried to sort out what exactly her next question should be to really spear Alex with a hot one she wouldn't be able to avoid.

"Who said it?" Garcia settled on.

"Bri, the kid we helped," Alex sighed.

"Okay, kids," Garcia mused. "What do kids say that can accidentally hurt feelings?"

"Who said my feelings were hurt?" Alex burst out. "You're supposed to be the one person I can talk to who isn't a profiler!"

"You pick up a lot of stuff," Garcia purred, before scrunching her eyebrows together. "Ooh, I got it! He said you looked old."

Alex had unfortunately just taken a drink of tea and she ended up spitting it into her hand after choking on it and losing the ability to swallow.

"Gah," Alex managed to say, wiping herself off. "Please don't spring those on me when I'm drinking!"

"Sorry, sorry," Garcia apologized, handing her a cleaning wipe. "Now talk."

Alex grinned in spite of herself. Garcia was so...needed. This was what Alex needed after a case, this was what kept her sane: talking to Penelope Garcia, who brought her back from dark places and took her to an entirely different mental plane.

"You are too true and don't even tell me how you came to that conclusion, it would be way too depressing to know," Alex said. "He was talking about parents and he didn't have any, and he said that if JJ was his mom, then I could be his grandma."

"Ouch," Garcia said, patting Alex's hand. "I'm sorry, Alex."

"So am I," Alex grumbled. "Because I don't look that old...do I?"

"Everyone looks older than JJ, even people younger than JJ," Garcia immeidately consoled before taking another sip of tea. "Can I be totally honest here without fear of repercussions?"

"Of course," Alex said, knitting her brows together in fear of what was coming.

"You dress a little boringly," Garcia said. "There, I said it."

Alex paused, looking down at herself.

"You have a really good body," Garcia said. "You have killer legs, Alex. But you always wear these loose trousers. I'm not saying you have to start wearing skirts, but your pants could be a little bit more fitted. Also, Alex darling, you could make your makeup just a little...brighter. And your shirts, oh, Alex. You could wear more sweaters and less collared shirts. I'm not saying you look like a guy, because you could never, and your hair is to die for and you honestly have a great figure, but it's always so hidden!"

"Is it?" Alex almost wailed, unable to help herself in the face of how quickly Garcia was talking and voicing insecurities.

"Look at me," Garcia said, then paused. "No, actually, I'm taking this elsewhere. Come on, leave your stuff there."

"What?" Alex wondered, dropping her bag as Garcia stood up and starting unhooking herself from all of the various wires. "Where are we going?"

"Come on," Garcia insisted and led the way from her room.

"Do you ever blink when you leave your office because of how much lighter it is in the rest of the building?" Alex wondered, trying to distract Garcia. "The ladies room? What?"

Garcia was holding the door open though and Alex reluctantly followed.

"Look at yourself, Alex," Garcia commanded.

Alex looked, seeing what she always saw: a tall brunette woman, with an okay face and figure.

Garcia, without announcing her intentions, suddenly pulled Alex's suit jacket off.

"What are you doing?"

"The jacket hides your figure, and honestly, I think that's part of why you wear it because you really don't need it to look professional," Garcia told her, folding the jacket over her arm. "See, you've got killer breasts. Unbutton your shirt."

"I will not," Alex said instinctively.

"I don't mean all the way, just, like, the top four," Garcia said. "Yes, I know that sometimes you unbutton the top three. You need to unbutton four."

"Then my bra shows," Alex said, doing like Garcia said and surveying the results.

"You need to get more fitted shirts," Garcia declared. "And some fitted sweaters. You'd look amazing, not that you don't look good now, but honestly, Alex, if this didn't bother you, you wouldn't even have remembered what Bri said. And it's okay to want to look...cool."

Alex pulled her shirt closed, folding her arms over herself.

"I know, you aren't used to being this vulnerable," Garcia said comfortingly, snaking her arms around from behind to give Alex a gentle hug.

Alex stiffened ever more.

And then the door opened.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Honestly, I'm keeping it in a purposefully indeterminate time. Before Erin dies, after she and Alex made up. I don't know, it doesn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene was this: Alex's blouse was unbuttoned and her jacket was over Garcia's arm; Garcia was also embracing her from behind.

Alex's eyes flew in terror to the door, only to see JJ, of all people, walking in.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" JJ asked, completely halting in the doorway.

"I thought you went home to Henry, and Will," Alex stammered, words failing her.

Garcia, totally calm and undisturbed by this interruption, smiled at JJ. "Hey, JJ!"

Alex tried to wiggle out of Garcia's embrace but the analyst's arms tightened around Alex as if expecting this to happen.

"I came back to get a file, and I had to use the bathroom," JJ said slowly, staring at them, her vivid blue eyes wider than Alex had ever seen them.

"Would you let me go?" Alex hissed to Garcia, but Garcia stepped even closer, increasing the tightness of her embrace as she did so.

"We're just having a little girl time," Garcia said, smiling bright. "But we'll leave you to your bathroom. Come on, Alex," she said brightly, finally releasing her.

Alex, with shaking fingers, tried to rebutton her blouse. Her cheeks were so hot she felt like she could fry an egg on them, to coin a phrase.

"Come on, Alex," Garcia said, snaking a hand through Alex's. "We need to let JJ use the bathroom."

Alex found that buttoning her shirt using only one hand was suddenly completely impossible and she let herself be dragged from the bathroom.

JJ was still staring at them, probably at the oddness of the scene. Alex desperately wanted to offer some sort of explanation, but Garcia was too insistently pulling her from the room.

"What was that about?" Alex hissed as soon as the door swung shut behind them. "And could you please let me do up my shirt?"

"Oh, fine," Garcia said, letting go of her hand. "Another lesson, Alex. It's okay to be mysterious."

"I'm very mysterious," Alex said. "That doesn't mean I don't offer explanations when I'm discovered in a bathroom with—in—"

"Are you feeling self-conscious?" Garcia wondered, her voice teasing. "Why would you feel self-conscious? Haven't you roomed with JJ while on cases?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply, as Garcia folded her arms over her chest in an odd gesture of triumph. Inner profiler kicking in, Alex stopped and analyzed the conversation. Did Garcia think she'd forced Alex into admitting something?

Had Alex admitted something?

What? What had she admitted? Nothing in regard to JJ...right?

Alex spun away from Garcia with a low growl of frustration. "Can we just pick this up again later?" She asked. "I have files to do."

"Sure, but Alex, you forgot something!" Garcia exclaimed, speeding after her on sky high heels.

"I promise I'm not avoiding you, just...later!" Alex exclaimed, opened the glass door while looking over her shoulder at Garcia and found herself rammed into a solid chest.

She stumbled backwards and a steady hand grabbed her by the shoulders. "Blake!"

"Umph," Alex responded.

Hotch looked back at her, his eyes intent on her. "Are you feeling all right? Because I know that this case was hard on you."

Oh, ever the good boss. His eyes swept over her as if checking for injuries and unexpectedly froze at her cleavage area.

Oh holy hell.

This was not happening.

She hadn't buttoned her shirt. That was what Garcia had been trying to say.

Hotch's eyes smoothly swept back up to her face as if the past few seconds hadn't even happened, and Alex could almost believe that they hadn't but for the faint flush on his cheeks.

"I'm fine," Alex stuttered. "Completely fine. I don't know when I've been better. Wow, look at the time!"

She wiggled out from under his hand (why did his grip have to be so solid?) and squeezed past him into the bullpen, knocking a pen off of her desk so that she had a reason to dive underneath and cower in humiliation as she buttoned her blouse.

"Alex?"

She jerked her head up instinctively to hearing her name used, barely missing hitting it on the desk on her way up.

"Hey, Spencer," she managed to say, collapsing on her office chair.

"What happened to your jacket?" He wondered, carefully sitting in the chair next to hers.

"I took it off," she said. "I'm beginning to think that pantsuits might not be my style."

"Really?" He asked. "But you look good in them. They suit you; they help make you 'you' in my mind."

"Hearing that pantsuits are an integral part of my character according to the people I know is not going to make me feel better," Alex bit out, before realizing who she was talking to and toned it down immediately. "Sorry. I'm feeling frustrated and I'm taking it out on you very immaturely."

"It's okay," Reid said, tilting his head as he looked at her. "I don't mind. What's wrong?"

Wondering if she really wanted to tell him, she scraped her hair back from her face, her hands momentarily covering her eyes.

"Um, it's so foolish that I hesitate," she began.

"Come on, we're beyond embarrassment, aren't we?" Reid asked.

"Okay, okay, the kid on the case, Bri?" Alex began.

"What about Bri?" Reid asked.

"He said I was what he imagined his grandma to be like," Alex said.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "But his grandma didn't look a thing like you do. She had red hair, dyed if you want to nitpick, and she was much shorter, and older, and..."

"Not making me feel better, Spencer," Alex said.

"Did this comment hurt your feelings?" Reid asked. "Because honestly, you'd make a great grandmother. True, you wouldn't always be around to bake cookies but when you were, you'd teach your grandchildren very valuable lessons. And Alex, though you don't share personal information that well, you're a very warm person to be around. I'd love it if you were my grandma."

Alex smiled, Reid's earnestness cheering her up despite what he was saying about her. "Well, someone knows the right things to say," she said, standing up and patting Reid's shoulder, knowing that the touch was a little uncomfortable for both of them. "Mind you, I'm not saying it's you, but at least you tried."

"Did I just insult you?" Reid asked, standing up with her. "Because I didn't mean to."

"You really didn't," Alex said. "But I'm going to tell you something. Most women, myself included, don't like to be called a grandmother when they aren't. It makes them feel old and wonder if they are, in fact, old."

"What's wrong with being old?" Reid said. "I love getting older. And I hate the majority of my childhood and teenage memories. Growing up is awesome."

"You're so honest," Alex said, almost unable to believe it. "You know, I should be going home. I don't want to stay here to get my files done."

"I'll let you go, then, seeing how distracted you still are," Reid said. "Have a good night, Alex. Sleep well."

"Thanks," she said, sweeping from the bullpen with the full knowledge that she would do no such thing. Once in the corridor, she glanced furtively around, making sure that Hotch was gone, and hurried back to Garcia's den, with the sole intention of getting her jacket back, when a strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the elbow.

"What are you doing, Morgan?" She asked, as he pulled her into his office.

"Talking to you," he said simply.

Oh god, Garcia was right, Morgan did have a problem with her.

"What?" She asked.

"You were talking with Garcia just now, right?" Morgan asked, his brows knitted together.

"Yes," Alex said, folding her arms over her chest. Ah, she felt too exposed without her jacket. She knew there was a reason she liked them.

"Did she mention anything about me?" He asked.

Alex's train of thought almost derailed, remembering just what had been said about Morgan. Her tongue became tangled and she tried to sort out her thoughts into something recognizable as words.

"Nope!" She managed.

"It's just, there's this new guy in her life," Morgan said. "But I don't know if she's really being true to herself by going out with him."

"Oh, she's completely true to herself," Alex said. "Whenever she's with me, at any rate."

"Well, that's the problem," Morgan said.

"I know, how could I judge her behavior when she's not with me because then I'm not around?" Alex said, rambling like Garcia would and abruptly snapped her mouth closed. "I really have to talk to her before I go, so I have to hurry."

She ran from Morgan's office and burst into Garcia's den out of breath, trying to not slam or lock the door behind her.

"What happened to you?" Garcia asked amusedly, sipping from her tea.

"You set me up," Alex said.

"I did not," Garcia protested.

"Okay, not intentionally, but neither did you do anything to help me," Alex said, walking forward on weak legs.

"I tried to tell you that you hadn't actually buttoned your shirt yet but you ignored me," Garcia said. "It was very interesting to watch you play ring around the rosie with Hotch, though."

"Do you even know the origin of ring around the rosie?" Alex asked.

"Uh, no?" Garcia said. "It's a kid's rhyme."

"Don't use it if you don't know it, and believe me, Garcia, it's not your favorite subject," Alex said.

Garcia smiled. "Don't avoid the subject, Alex."

"Give me my jacket back," Alex said, snatching for it.

"Of course, I wouldn't hold it back from you," Garcia said. "Just keep this in mind, Alex. That jacket is only a protective shield in your mind. No one would actually protest if you started showing your body off a little bit more." She sipped her tea and surveyed Alex calmly.

"Well, uh," Alex said, knowing that she had the coherence of a two-year old at this point. "Maybe I'd protest."

"Maybe you'd like it," Garcia said. "Ever think of that? Remember dating days? Remember dressing up for dates?"

"And feeling riddled with body insecurities?" Alex said.

"Sure, but remember finding that one dress that made you look like Dolly Parton?" Garcia wondered.

"That never happened," Alex said.

"You know what I mean," Garcia said.

"Fine," Alex said. "Yes, there was that one dress."

"Well, remember how good it felt to wear it? How confident you were, how far your date's jaw dropped? Don't you want to feel that way every day?" Garcia asked.

Alex bit her lip, remembering the clinging insecurities that still clung to her every day when she stepped off the elevator on the sixth floor.

_Do I really belong here?_

_Am I going to get called out for being undeserving?_

_Are my days here numbered?_

_Does everyone think I'm boring?_

"Yes," she admitted. "I'd like to be more confident."

"Okay, well, clothes can so help with that," Garcia said. "It's the first step in a process, darling. Now, let me look at my calendar and we can schedule a time to go shopping."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so not sure if anyone is noticing the subtle pattern emerging regarding what the team is thinking of Alex and Garcia, but if you think you do, send me a PM (or leave it in a comment).
> 
> Who wants a Garcia/Morgan subplot?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poll is closed, and yes, I did also count what you guys said in the reviews.
> 
> JJ won! :)
> 
> Don't worry, Aarex fans (or Blotch), there'll be plenty of Hotch.

 

* * *

Alex rolled over and hit the alarm clock, stifling an unearthly moan as she sat up in bed.

The room was dark, as she preferred it to be. No light shed through the windows, and Alex stumbled through the clean bedroom until she reached the curtains, and threw them back and open.

Light flooded her bedroom, like a miracle. Alex breathed in the light, the newness, and then looked at her calendar and shrunk back into herself.

Today was the day she was going shopping with Garcia for a new wardrobe and Alex honestly couldn't sort out how she felt about this. Was she excited?

Yeah, she was, she reflected, looking at her image in the mirror. She felt a certain eagerness for this to happen, and there was no real dread inside her either. She trusted Garcia...mostly...and definitely knew that her friend wouldn't steer her wrongly intentionally, but goodness knew that Garcia's taste for fashion and the regular world's fashion standards were more likely to clash than sync.

Her stomach fluttered as she showered and dressed in soft jeans and a sweater, folding her arms nervously over herself as she again looked in the mirror.

Would she ever see the woman she wanted to staring back at her? Would she ever be that woman, the FBI agent, that partner? Could she finally take herself to that place mentally? And would changing her wardrobe actually help?

Alex sighed and slipped a pair of faux leather black flats on, going to the door as soon as she heard the bell. Garcia was prompt, that was certain.

"Garcia, you're early," she said, opening the door.

"I'm not early," Garcia said amusedly. "And you know it."

Alex resisted a grumble at being caught and grabbed her purse. "I'm not a millionaire," she cautioned as they started down the walk. "And neither are you. We aren't going to go to some crazy expensive stores, are we?"

"Just a few," Garcia promised, leading Alex to the tech analyst's car. "Come on, let's save some gas."

"Sure, but my car is fine," Alex said, pausing.

"So is my driving," Garcia said.

Alex rolled her eyes, reluctantly getting into the driver's seat. "Again, Garcia, since when are you the profiler of this duo?"

"Since you were so obvious, my dear," Garcia said, pulling into traffic with a sudden lurch.

Alex held her breath for the first few minutes, before realizing that Garcia only pretended to be a bad driver, and let herself relax. "Then where are we going?" She wondered. "I would have thought that online stores would be your preferred market."

"They are, but I know of these great boutiques," Garcia said. "Ones that specialize in selling some really good products for much less than off-the-runway buys."

Alex nodded. "I will entrust my wallet to you, metaphorically speaking. If you say something is worth the price, I'll be compelled to trust you."

"Good," Garcia said enthusiastically. "You have to have some money, right? A little nest egg set aside for that rainy day that never really came?"

"Oh, I can think of rainy days," Alex said emphatically, before pausing. "Maybe you're right. My savings account has only rarely been touched."

"See?" Garcia said delightedly. "We'll manage, Alex. I'll find you some really good pieces without breaking the bank. And, since you're you and not me, I can also find you some pieces to wear in a lot of different outfits and still look different." She smiled. "I'm really good at that. Do you remember that green skirt I wore last week?"

"I suppose," Alex said, frowning and wondering if even Reid could say a true yes to that question.

"It's the same as this dress," Garcia said proudly.

Alex looked down at Garcia's outfit and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have guessed," she said admiringly. "You're even more of a genius than I thought."

"But of course," Garcia said. "Dresses double as a lot of other things, pinky swear. But there's something we haven't discussed, Alex Blake."

"What's that?" Alex wondered.

"Underwear," Garcia said simply.

"No," Alex said, very promptly. "And you already saw my bra. I think the whole BAU did."

"Nah, just Hotch, unless you count him as the whole BAU, which I sometimes do," Garcia said. "Oh, and JJ, of course. I'm taking about panties."

"And I'm not," Alex said. "Please, just leave this one topic alone. I like my panties, Garcia. They're comfortable and I feel confident when I wear them."

"But do you feel sexy confident, or I'm not going to get a wedgie confident?" Garcia wondered.

"They're the same thing in my mind," Alex said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Garcia looked sideways at Alex. "Okay, fine, I'll leave your underwear alone," she said. "So now we'll talk about shoes."

"I wear heels," Alex said. "Not as high as yours, but I wear them."

"Yeah, but you wear ankle boots," Garcia said.

"What's wrong with ankle boots?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Garcia said quickly. "But they end your leg prematurely."

"What does that mean?" Alex said.

"The silhouette of your leg, it ends the leg at the ankle when you wear shoes like that," Garcia said. "If you wore knee high boots with a skirt, though..." She trailed off. "Everyone likes that look. I like that look. I should buy boots for myself!"

It was all Alex could do to keep feeling excited.

* * *

The stores were dizzying and worrying, and Garcia just kept taking clothes and giving them to Alex to try on. That wasn't what Alex objected to; what she minded was how quickly Garcia dismissed or okayed an outfit.

A particularly appealing pair of brown trousers was immediately dismissed but a blue skirt was enthusiastically approved in a matter of seconds. A red blouse was snatched away and frowned at, but a red sweater was thrusted at Alex in the same breath.

So she wasn't sure what to think.

At the end of the day, Alex had a mild haul, and she and Garcia sat at a cafe, sipping tea. Alex had no idea what Garcia had ordered for her, but it was warm and comforting in her hands, so she didn't really care.

"My suggestion is to go home and pick out, right now, what goes with what in your mind," Garcia said. "Think of women you admire, whose wardrobes you like when you pair things."

Alex's mind shot to the blue skirt she'd gotten, and a blue skirt that JJ had worn, immediately pairing it with a knitted gray shirt.

"Pick out seven outfits for the next week, and yes, you can repeat pieces as long as it's not obvious. And I got you some scarves," she announced. "When you weren't looking. I want you to try wearing a scarf instead of a jacket every time you put it on just as body armor and not for warmth."

Alex sighed. "Really?"

"Truly," Garcia said. "I don't want to make you feel bad about yourself, though, Alex. If there is actually something that makes you uncomfortable to wear, go ahead and return it behind my back."

Alex smiled. "I won't do that," she told Garcia and the tech analyst grinned brightly. "I appreciate what you did today too much. Because you're right," she began. "About what you said. It's not about clothes, it's about confidence, and that's something I need, even if it's not terribly obvious."

Garcia smiled, reaching over the table to pat Alex's hand. "You're right, you don't walk around screaming for confidence lessons. It's not like you trip over yourself or stumble when you speak, but Alex, everyone can use a little extra confidence. Everyone. Even me. If a fairy godmother like myself were to walk in right now and offer to take me shopping like I just did with you, I'd be over the moon."

"Understood," Alex said. "And I guess we're done here now." She tipped her head, smiling fondly at Garcia and Garcia grinned back.

"You're honestly not mad at me?" Garcia said. "Because you started to, I don't know, withdraw into yourself halfway through it."

"I got a little shy, yes," Alex said. "But I don't regret anything we did today."

There was a not-so-subtle cough and both women looked up to see David Rossi standing above them.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "Having fun?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Garcia said, jumping up to give him an impromptu hug. "You're in the city today?"

"Just passing through," David said, his eyes passing keenly from woman to woman. "I didn't interrupt something, did I?"

"Not at all," Alex said. "We're done here."

"Indeed," David mused, his eyes narrowing on her.

Alex, completely clueless as to what he was thinking, merely shrugged and took another drink of her mystery tea.

"Will you guys have news for us?" David asked. "A surprise?"

Garcia looked at Alex, raising an eyebrow. "Alex has a surprise," she said, sitting back down. "But you'll have to wait until Monday for that."

David nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll see you ladies on Monday. Unless Hotch calls us in before then, and I think he'd be as averse as all of us to coming in before then."

He waved and left the shop, leaving Garcia to turn back to Alex. "Do you have any idea what that conversation was about?" She asked.

"None at all," Alex admitted. "You've worked with him longer, where are your profiling skills?"

Garcia shrugged. "Well, whatever. Listen, you have to text me what you're going to wear on Monday before it comes. Go home and organize your wardrobe. Yes or yes, Alex?"

That was a question she'd asked many times during their excursion: _yes or yes_.

"You don't leave me much choice," Alex commented. "Yes, Garcia. I'll text you."

* * *

Alex sagged against her bedroom wall, staring at herself in the mirror. Somehow, at the shop, this skirt hadn't seemed quite so...above the knee. Nor these boots so high.

Still...

She studied herself closer. She didn't look like she was dressing too young, she let herself think. She didn't look like the twenty-year-old interns. She still looked appropriate for a woman of her age.

Gah, what was that thought? A woman of her age? What was she, _80_?

She smoothed the purple sweater into the waistband of the skirt, swallowing, and instinctively reaching for a jacket when she remembered Garcia's words.

_I want you to try wearing a scarf instead of a jacket every time you put it on just as body armor._

Which was exactly what Alex was doing right now.

She inhaled and took one of the scarves Garcia had picked out, tied it carefully and stood in front of her mirror to take a selfie, which she promptly sent to Garcia.

**I approve.**

**_Really? Are you sure I don't look like I'm trying to be younger than I am?_ **

**You aren't that old, Alex. Don't worry about it. Seriously. Besides, everyone's old at the FBI.**

_**I'm not sure if that assures me of anything.** _

**You look good. That's all you need to know. Wear it tomorrow.**

Alex received the last text and looked up at herself again. With that thought, she untied the scarf.

She didn't need it.

She went to bed that night with a pleasantly buzzing stomach, head filled with thoughts of what people would say (or wouldn't) tomorrow when she came to work. Would they be nice? Confused?

She bit her lip, her mind going to one specific person that she didn't let herself think about as much as she'd like to.

After all, they were both married. It's not like it'd ever go anywhere.

When Alex fell asleep, her dreams were filled with images:

Alex in her new skirt, legs prominently on display.

Blonde hair that rippled in wind.

Blue eyes that widened at the sight of Alex.

And a smile, a tacit approval, from the one coworker that Alex wanted to impress, felt most nervous around.

JJ.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No idea if this is true by the numbers, but in my eyes Alex drove more often than the other female agents did, excepting JJ. Which I liked :)
> 
> This chapter was a little clothes heavy, and I apologize for that. I didn't want to entirely skip it, but then I also don't want to spoil any of her outfit surprises so then I ended up cutting it short, making me feel like it was off balance.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex Blake's legs were shaking. She stepped from her car, noticing the parking guard's glance at her legs.

It was working already.

"Hey, Nick," she called, and he waved back.

"You got a big meeting or someone you need to impress, Dr. Blake?" Nick asked, smiling.

"No, my wardrobe just needed an update," she responded, glowing a little because of how this thirty year old male couldn't stop looking at her legs.

"You look good," Nick said. "Oh, no, did your husband do something?"

"No," Alex replied instantly, deflating a little. Really, that was how it came across to him? As a makeover because of her lack of husband?

She headed inside, heaving a little sigh when she saw Hotch getting onto the elevator, deciding to postpone the inevitable by ducking through the door to the stairwell.

Reid was there, paused on the landing and reading a book.

She walked up to where he was, waited for him to look up, and cleared her throat when it became apparent that he had no idea that she was there.

"Reid?" She questioned, after even that didn't do the trick.

He finally looked up, his eyes still in a far away place. "Hey, Alex."

"What are you reading so intently?" She asked curiously.

Reid flushed. "Oh, no, it's just the FBI handbook. I was thinking about something else entirely."

There was another pause. "What?" Alex asked, expecting that the painfully honest Reid would reply quickly but instead he shoved the handbook under his arm.

"I'm going to be late," he announced grandly. "We should hurry, before Garcia sends Morgan to find us."

"We should," Alex agreed, thinking that Garcia might send out a whole manhunt for her if she didn't come up soon, considering the high stakes here.

They started up the stairs. Alex found that going up stairs was a little different when wearing a skirt and walking next to a guy. Or it would be, if Reid's brain wasn't in an entirely different universe currently.

She couldn't help admiring her leg herself as it poked between her skirt and boot: lean, strong, but undeniably female.

She liked this. She liked being proud of her own body and she was eager to tell Garcia that when Reid beside her suddenly stopped.

"You're not wearing pants," he stated simply, starting to walk again. "Is this the makeover thing you were talking about?"

"Yes," Alex said, resisting the urge to do a twirl on the fourth floor landing. "What do you think?"

Reid studied her very seriously, even reaching out as if to straighten her nonexistent collar but pulled his hand back. "Your sweater looks soft," he commented.

"Thanks," she said. "Garcia picked it out. I was ready to get a purple shirt, but she picked the material." Sensing his shy desire, she reached her arm out. "Come on, us Haphephobians have to get over ourselves someday."

Reid reached out and touched the sweater. "I should get a shirt of this material," he commented, pulling back quickly, unlike Garcia, who'd petted Alex's arm for a full minute before pulling away.

"You should," Alex agreed, as they finally reached the sixth floor. She decided to take the stairs more often. It was _quite_ a workout. "And the rest of it?"

Reid studied her again, from the high black boots, to the fitted, but not overly tight black pencil skirt that hit just over the knee, to the purple scoop necked sweater, every piece of clothing showing just a little more skin than usual.

"You look nice," he declared. "Very nice. But Alex?"

"Yes?" She wondered, a bit nervous.

"You also looked nice before now," he said. "Remember that."

They exited the stairwell, Reid holding the door, and she stepped into the elevator area to see Garcia standing in wait by the elevators.

"Good luck," Reid said, smiling at her. She laughed, as he went one way and she headed for Garcia.

"What do you think?" Alex asked, unable to resist spreading her arms wide and doing a tiny spin, just this once.

Garcia's eyes widened. "Oh, Alex! My flower has blossomed! I love it even more in person."

Alex found her smile widening. Getting compliments felt good. "I like it. I'm admiring my own legs, but hell, they're nice legs."

"Yes, they are! Oh, I have to hug you," Garcia was babbling. "I'm so glad you like it!"

Garcia threw her arms around Alex, and Alex found herself returning the hug with as much enthusiasm as she was receiving.

"Who's your friend, Baby Girl?"

The unmistakable drawl of Derek Morgan reached their ears and Alex pulled away, turning to face him.

The look on his face was utterly comical, and his jaw literally dropped. "Blake?" He questioned.

"Derek," she replied, folding her arms when he continued to look astounded. "Something the matter?"

"No, nothing," he said, his eyes darting from Garcia to Alex, and back. "You look different."

"I thought it was time for a change," Alex stated.

He finally smiled. "You look good," he said. "Wow. Hey, Baby Girl, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," Garcia said. "Alex, tell me everything."

With that, the two walked off to Garcia's office. Alex noticed Derek shooting her a look over his shoulder, jerking back to face forward when she caught him at it.

She headed towards the glass doors and inhaled deeply, finally diving in.

The first thing she noticed was that JJ wasn't at her desk in the bullpen.

Which made her pause, because where was JJ then?

She got a few admiring glances, and Gina and Anderson came up to tell her that they liked her new look, and that was something that Alex appreciated. She didn't work closely with them, but they were very friendly and open to her from the beginning.

She headed for the break room, suddenly feeling shy, and was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard a whistle behind her. Expecting it to be Rossi, she turned around to find none other than JJ standing there.

Her blue eyes were sparkling, dancing, and her blonde ponytail bounced up and down as she spoke. "You look so very good, Alex. Wow."

"Thanks," Alex said, fidgeting a little.

"I didn't...I didn't know you could look that...wow," JJ said a little incoherently, and Alex was surprised to see a flush on JJ's cheeks. JJ stepped forward, to brush the material of Alex's sweater. "This is so soft," she murmured.

"It's alpaca," Alex said, as JJ took it upon herself to straighten the neck of Alex's shirt. Her fingers brushed against Alex's neck and Alex met JJ's eyes in surprise, wondering what this was about.

"I guess you did this for Garcia," JJ said, her voice not quite as cheerful as before.

"For me, too," Alex replied, as JJ's hand fell away. "I like the new me. I should have done this when I was accepted into the BAU. It's a new start for me."

"There are a lot of new things for you now," JJ said, nodding her head. "New beginnings."

"Indeed," Alex agreed, and discreetly checked out JJ's outfit. In the field, JJ usually wore t-shirts and jeans, but she was always more formal in the office, as displayed by the fitted black dress with white polka dots she was wearing now.

"I like starting new roads of life," JJ said. "The whole idea of it. Of just changing your life and never looking back."

"Oh?" Alex said, starting to walk from the break room.

"I'm trying to start a new beginning myself," JJ said, glancing sideways at Alex. "I've been doing so much thinking, Alex."

"But?" Alex wondered, sensing something in JJ's voice and manner, and having no idea what. Regret?

"I think I thought too long, and now it's too late for part B of my new beginning," JJ said simply.

"And part A?" Alex asked, trying to track with her.

JJ shrugged, sitting down at her desk and crossing one leg over the other. Her skirt rode up and Alex quickly looked away. "Part A is still on track, but part A is the much harder part."

"What is it?" Alex urged. "Something big? A career change? Something at home?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to think of things that JJ had talked about recently. _Henry, Will, Will was travelling a lot..._

"I don't want to talk about it until it's official," JJ said. "But you can rest assured it's not a career change."

With that, the blonde resolutely turned away from Alex and opened up a file, pen in hand, an effective dismissal in the FBI.

Alex turned around and glanced lazily up to Hotch's office, and was floored to find the Unit Chief standing by his window, jacket off, hands in his pockets, staring right at her.

Not sure what to do, she raised her hand in a wave.

He startled, glanced behind him as if to cover up, but then gave in, and made a motion for her to come up.

She took off across the bullpen, her legs taking long strides. Hotch was going back to sit at his desk, and she hurried up the stairs, wondering if he was looking at her legs through the window.

"Need something?" She asked, poking her head into his office.

"I have a case here that I think you could help with," he said, shuffling through the files on his desk and replacing a few papers into one before handing it off to her and explaining the specifics.

Alex listened carefully, looking at the items in the file and closing it again to leave, when Hotch cleared his throat just as she reached the door.

"Yes?" She wondered, turning to look at him again.

He smiled faintly, one of those Hotch smiles that would make anyone smile back simply because they were so _true_. "That's a good look on you," he said simply.

"What is, sir?" She asked, trying her luck.

He glanced at her in surprise, his smile widening. "Confidence," he replied. "You wear it well."

She hesitated, then just nodded, her own smile matching his.

"Can I just remind you of something?" Hotch said. "Please don't take this the wrong way."

"What, sir?" She asked, stiffening at the warning.

He hesitated. "Never mind. Please, forget I said anything."

She stepped out of his office, leaving the door as open as she'd found it, going down the stairs to the bullpen with a frown on her face.

"Ooh, that's the kind of style that can get a man in trouble," Rossi said, poking his head out of his office.

"Oh, hush," she said, flushing a little from how exaggerated his checking her out was. She could also sense the other agents in the bullpen tuning in to this exchange, especially JJ. Odd.

"Congratulations, Alex," he said warmly, coming down to her desk.

"On what?" She asked, glancing up.

"You know," he said. "But I'll keep it under wraps for now, if you'd like."

"What?" She repeated, but he just winked and walked back to his office.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Was it Maeve that Reid was thinking about? If you want to think that, have fun. I'd prefer not to. This is very much a 'choose your own innuendo' type of story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just want to state again, my end game pairings are
> 
> Alex/JJ
> 
> Morgan/Garcia
> 
> I might sprinkle innuendoes here and there regarding other pairings, but those are the only ones getting happily-ever-afters.

 

* * *

Derek Morgan looked up over his file, frowning at the blonde woman in front of him. Penelope Garcia was dancing about the round table room, humming under her breath and trying to set up a new sound system for the video evidence they sometimes had.

"Need any help?" He questioned.

"Nah, you stay there," she answered.

He looked at her for another long moment. "What are you humming?"

She considered it for a moment, and then laughed, shaking her head. "I don't actually know," she admitted. "It's just a sweet tune I've had in my head for a few days now."

"Baby girl, you're happy, right?" He questioned.

She smiled at him fondly. "I'm very happy, chocolate man," she responded, coming over to perch on his chair arm. "Why do you ask?"

He exhaled, thinking of years past, when he'd just...assumed that someday Penelope Garcia would be his, if he ever got enough nerve, enough courage...

And now...lost to the better man...er, woman. He'd always known Penelope was bi, but he'd never thought it would actually factor into her life.

In fact, Penelope had never identified as Bi. It was simply something that Derek had always known, because Penelope Garcia loved everyone and everything and was so open to any kind of love that race or gender would never even cross her mind when she did fall in love.

It was funny; he'd always thought that he was the object of her affections; the reason that Kevin was no longer in her life; the reason that Sam had been rejected so recently, so flippantly.

But no, maybe it was someone else. Someone new.

Derek's heart couldn't help aching. His baby girl was so happy right now. He'd never do anything to spoil it.

"It seems like your life changed recently," he said carefully. "You really like Alex, don't you?"

"Oh, I do," Garcia enthused. "I never thought that anyone could take Em's place, but Alex...she didn't. She filled a new place, and Derek, she filled it well."

She grinned, slipping an arm around him. "It was a space in my heart that I didn't even know needed filling," she said enthusiastically. "And what about you, chocolate thunder? What's your current level of happiness and content?"

He slipped an arm around her in return, feeling her soft body beneath it. "I feel like there's something missing," he admitted. "Or like I just missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime."

Penelope quirked an eyebrow. "What opportunity would that be?"

He gazed up at her, so lively and bright. "Ah, never mind me," he said. "Come on. Let me help you get this set up."

He missed the look of longing she shot at his back the moment his back was turned. He missed the wistful sigh, and how she reached out to him, only to have her arm fall back to her side, a guilty look on her face.

* * *

Alex stood at her desk, surveying the newspaper's new crossword. She was mentally filling it in when there was a noise of a throat clearing behind her, and she turned around. JJ stood there.

"Hey," Alex said, putting the newspaper down.

"We've got a case," JJ said. "Hotch was out to lunch; he's already going to the airport." She looked at Alex rather quizzically, her gaze sweeping over Alex's figure in such a quick motion that Alex wondered if she'd imagined it. "Do you have a go-bag ready?"

"Of course," Alex said, fetching it from beneath her desk.

"It's just, with your new wardrobe," JJ began.

"No, I'm prepared," Alex said. "I can change on the plane; something I've noticed that you do a lot."

"I do," JJ admitted, as the two women headed out of the bullpen to the elevator. "I love dressing up for the office. I'd be lying to say I didn't. But dresses and heels, they aren't practical for field work."

"No, they aren't," Alex agreed.

Alex's bare leg seemed to poke out accusingly.

JJ looked at Alex again. "What else did Garcia pick out for you?" She asked, her voice a little teasing.

"Actually, I had a bit more say in my 'field' clothes," Alex admitted, smiling. "I'm ready, don't worry about that."

They fell silent in the elevator. Alex glanced at JJ, at the polka dot dress and the duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She could presume what JJ would be changing into: jeans, a t-shirt or blouse, and a jacket to look professional.

Alex grinned as she looked at her own bag. She had a whole new outfit in there; three, actually, and they were ones she couldn't wait to put to good use.

* * *

"I think he's sorry," Rossi said, looking at the crime scene photos before their usual powwow on the plane started. JJ had just finished changing into jeans and a t, and she'd let Alex into the bathroom to change.

"I don't think it's remorse," Hotch said, studying the photos more closely. "I think the posing is ritual."

"It could be both," Reid offered. "With killings of these type..."

He trailed off, and Hotch looked up to see why he'd stopped talking.

Alex was carefully sitting down, back from the bathroom.

She felt everyone's eyes on her, but didn't say anything as she got her tablet out and flipped through the pictures. "I think Reid is right," she concluded. "With the way the hands are, it's a mixture of both. We've seen it in Lefave and Priel."

She looked up to see that everyone was still looking at her. "You've never seen color blocked shirt before?" She asked in frustration.

"I've never seen it look so good," Rossi said slyly.

"The peplum style suits you well," Morgan said.

"Peplum?" Rossi echoed.

"Garcia keeps me well educated on the terms of women's clothing," Morgan shot back.

Alex looked down at the red and black shirt, smiling a little. It was flattering, and by no means unprofessional or impractical. The heart cutout at the neckline was a nice touch too.

The team finally started talking again; Hotch divvied up tasks for when they landed and Alex was surprised when he put her with himself.

He let her take the wheel of the SUV waiting at the airport, making phone calls as she drove.

"Sir, why did you want me along with you to talk to the victims?" She finally asked. "Wouldn't I be more useful at the library with Reid?"

"Reid can handle that," Hotch said. "I want you with me today."

The words startled her, and she could tell that they startled Hotch too. "Pardon?"

"We've been to this area before. People don't take that kindly to FBI," Hotch said. "It never hurts to look more...impressive."

His eyes swept over her before returning to his file.

Alex raised an eyebrow. Maybe clothes really did make the person.

Maybe her pantsuits really weren't that flattering.

* * *

"Baby girl, can you give me the details on Luisa Jackson?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course I can," Garcia answered, her fingers already on the keys. Morgan could hear her pounding away at the board and he could visualize the look of determination on her face.

"She was an older women, involved at church, no scandals...except one thing. Poor Luisa."

"What, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"She was in a long distance relationship with a woman. She was gay," Garcia said heavily. "Like the other two victims that we thought she was the deviation from, not the continuation of a pattern."

Morgan heaved a sigh. "These look like pure hate crimes," he said.

"And I think that there's something else too," Garcia began. "Let me look into this thing, and I'll hit you with more ASAP."

"I'll be waiting," he said, hanging up his phone. JJ looked at him.

"What did she say?" She wondered.

"Luisa was gay," he said, approaching the sheet that covered her body. "We didn't think that they were hate crimes because we didn't realize she was gay too. Now...these wounds and the posing make more sense. Damn it."

JJ nodded, as they left the morgue and headed for the SUV. "We need to tell Hotch."

"This kind of case never ends well," Morgan began. "He'll be looking for a new victim and if we don't want someone innocent losing their life...we're going to have put an agent in ourselves."

"What?" JJ asked, startled.

"Think about it," he said as they drove. "He picked the first two victims up at bars. Somehow he learned Luisa's secret too, but there's no way to connect them otherwise. He just wants to punish people for their so called 'deviant' lifestyles."

"And you think bait will call him out?" JJ asked, before sighing. "You might be right. But this is a small town. He'll know the residents."

"So he'll be all the more enraged if a big city fed comes in and tries to seduce one of his upright citizens," he said. "Like with Luisa. She was in a long distance relationship and maybe he was also wary that her girlfriend would take her away."

* * *

"No," Hotch said immediately.

"Why not, Hotch? It makes sense," Morgan began, and JJ nodded.

Hotch massaged his forehead. Alex, in the corner of the room with Reid, shared a glance with the genius.

"Aaron, it could be a good shot," Rossi said. "I doubt he's skilled enough to actually take on one of our agents and win so why not let him try? It's better than letting him get someone else."

Hotch glanced around the room, his gaze falling first on JJ, and he immediately shook his head.

"There's only one option," he said, rubbing his forehead. "If we do it, we have to play to his type. The first two victims, though male, had more than their sexuality in common with Luisa."

"They were all mid-forties," Reid commented. "A bit unnoticeable in a crowd. None of them really broadcast their relationship but they were definitely out of the closet."

The words sank in.

"They dressed well," Morgan said. "Not jeans a t-s, but not as expensive as a suit either. A bit in between."

"It's a very specific type, if you look closer," JJ said. "They even had the same fitness levels."

"So, though unthreatening, they were a threat, simply because they were gay," Rossi finished. "What a bastard. So. We need someone who's midforties," his gaze swept past Reid, JJ and himself. "Not threatening." He passed over Hotch. "Not in obvious prime physical condition." His gaze swept past Morgan to land on the one person who hadn't spoken throughout the exchange.

Silence.

 _Damn it_.

"Me," Alex finished. "I have to do it."

"At least she said it," Rossi mumbled.

"You don't have to," Hotch said, but Alex was already putting down the file she held.

"I'm ready," she said, and the words were true. If this was a test...she was going to pass it. "How are we going to do it?"

"We need to pick a place to set our trap," Rossi said. "And we'll have bait. Reid, what's his comfort zone? How many bars are located in it?"

"We need to get your face on the local news," Hotch said. "And quick." He took Alex's arm in his hand and tugged her from the room. She only saw the look on JJ's face as they left: shock. The blonde started after them, but stopped at the door.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" Alex wondered.

"I mean it, you don't have to do this," he began. "We can get someone else. Don't feel pressured into this just because you're the 'only' person."

"I'll be fine," she protested, a little stung. Did he doubt her?

He rubbed his forehead, as if he had a headache.

"We'll do it tomorrow," he finally decided. "We'll get your face out there today and tomorrow night we'll have you set up in a bar."

"Trawling for fresh meat," Alex said, as JJ charged from the conference room, her athletic legs eating up the floor as she bounded over to them.

To Alex's shock, JJ's hand landed on her shoulder.

Two people, touching her in the same day? What was happening? This team didn't _touch_.

"You okay?" She asked.

Hotch watched the motion, and he released his grip on Alex's arm, only realizing he was still holding it at JJ's appearance.

The blonde looked straight at Hotch. "Alex can do it," she said, and Alex's stomach tickled to hear JJ call her by her first name.

"I know she can," Hotch said. "That doesn't mean I like it. Can you take care of getting her camera ready? I'm going to talk to the chief."

"What was that about?" Alex asked after Hotch had swept away.

"He really hates undercover ops," JJ said. "Admittedly, they don't have a history of going that well for us."

Her hand was still on Alex's shoulder. For a moment, Alex felt like she'd become some sort of currency for the team: _look what I have._

It was utterly bizarre.

"He's right, though," JJ said.

"Who is?" Alex wondered.

"You're dressed perfectly," JJ said.

* * *

_"My name is Dr. Alex Blake. I'm with the FBI, here investigating a string of murders. I'd like to just warn everyone to stay closer to home in the coming days."_

_The woman's black and red shirt flashed at him accusingly. Her fitted black trousers called undue attention to her legs and he hated it. Why did these slutty women have to show off their bodies so much? Why did they have to tempt him when he was a_ good _man?_

_As the camera watched, the older woman turned and smiled at a younger blonde woman. His hands clenched as the agent touched the blonde's arm._

_It couldn't be. Not in the FBI. But the blonde was smiling, and then the camera cut out._

_He jumped to his feet, furious._

_There was only one hotel in town. They had to be staying there._

_The freaks would get what was coming to them. How dare they take their deviant behavior into the FBI with them._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure why, since I suck at UnSubs and action and plot, but somehow this plot jumped at me out of nowhere and considering the amount of writer's block that had this chapter in its grip first, I decided to take what came along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Meant to have this up earlier but I'm working my butt off to a) do the blasted time skip on CM justice in Playing Games and b) catch up to where CM is right now in Playing Games. Mainly a. Grr.

 

* * *

JJ was standing by the window, phone in hand, when Alex stepped from the bathroom, dressed in flannel pajamas. She'd forgone the sexy nightwear because the temperatures had dropped, and because she hadn't expected to have a roommate on this trip, but there was a convention in the small town, and they'd been hard up to provide six rooms when three would do just as well.

There was always tomorrow night, Alex thought slyly, thinking of the unmentionable item in her bag and grinning in spite of herself. No, she didn't see much future for her crush on JJ (Alex was married. So was JJ.) but it was fun to think about.

She sat down on her bed. "Well, I'm done in the bathroom, so if you want to shower now..."

JJ sighed, turning away from the window.

"You okay?" Alex asked, while untangling her earbuds. God help her, she couldn't get to sleep without listening to an audiobook.

"I was talking to Henry," JJ said, going to sit on her own bed, legs folding underneath her.

"That usually makes you smile," Alex said slowly. "Seriously, JJ. I thought maybe I was overthinking things, but something is up with you."

JJ shrugged. "What can I say? Things have been a little...crazy lately. Can you accept that I don't want to talk about it? Not yet, anyway?"

"Of course," Alex said softly.

JJ sighed, getting off of her bed with a flip of the long blonde hair that Alex had grown to love the sight of. "I guess I should take a shower," she said, almost under her breath. She rummaged around in her bag for a few more minutes and then disappeared into the bathroom.

The water had just started running when Alex's phone rang.

"Hey, Garcia," she said, after checking the ID.

"Alex, how are you?" Garcia asked. "Because if I were you and I was doing what you were doing, I'd be having a panic attack."

"Why?" Alex wondered. "I'm just sitting in my PJs."

There was a pause. "Ohmygod, in the kerfuffle, I forgot all about it! PJs! We didn't pick out PJs!"

"I'm sharing a room with JJ," Alex began.

"All the more reason," Garcia said. "Then you can show it off!"

Alex paused, wondering if Garcia was saying 'show it off' because Garcia was a tiny bit of an exhibitionist and thought everyone should be, or because she saw more of Alex than Alex was comfortable with.

"Why did you call?" Alex wondered, taking a gamble that she could successfully distract Penelope Garcia.

Thank god she won. "Oh, Alex, you're baiting a whacked out, gay-hating UnSub. Wouldn't that just kill you? It'd kill me."

"I hope it won't kill me," Alex said. "We're going to be fully prepared, Garcia. We aren't going into this blind."

Garcia growled in frustration and Alex held the phone away from her ear a little. "I mean, _waiting_."

"Oh," Alex said and considered the question. "I've always been okay with waiting, actually."

"Well, ugh," Garcia said. "Morgan called me and told me what was up, and he said so many weird things."

"Like what?" Alex wondered.

"Like how concerned I must be, and how he'd make sure that nothing happened, and it would all be good. God, he made me think you'd be dead by the end of it!" Garcia complained.

"So I have him to thank for this slightly crazy phone call right before bed?" Alex wondered, making a note to kick Morgan in the morning as they got breakfast. He'd never notice.

"I'm going to scold him too," Garcia said. "Putting me in a panic."

"Thanks for the worry, even if it was partly unwarranted," Alex said. "I...Garcia."

"Gah, call me Penelope already, we're not working," Garcia said. "It's a goodnight phone call now. By the way, why are you wearing pajamas? That is not what we talked about."

"Penelope, I'll wear it later, why waste it tonight?" Alex asked.

"There's no such thing as wasting sexy sleepwear," Garcia said. "Repeat after me."

"No," Alex said, smiling. "I...I'll wear it tomorrow night."

"Do you promise?" Garcia wondered.

"Yes, Penelope, I promise," Alex said. "Good night."

"Good night," Garcia said and the phone clicked off.

Alex looked up to realize that JJ had exited the bathroom, and was looking at Alex a little wistfully. She was dressed in pajamas too, and she smiled.

"Was that Garcia?"

"Yeah, she was calling because she was worried about me," Alex said, scrunching down in her bed.

"She's a wonderful woman," JJ commented. "A true gem."

"She really is," Alex said. "Good night, JJ."

"Good night," JJ replied.

Alex turned her bedside light off and rolled onto her side. JJ knew about her audiobook habit from past experience, so she didn't say anything as she finished getting ready for bed.

Alex lay in her bed, earbuds out, listening.

The bedsheets made a crinkleish sound as they were folded back. She could hear JJ's footsteps padding about. There was the sound of the drawer opening, and then soft scratches of pen on paper.

And then JJ turned out her own light.

Alex was about to put her earbuds in when she heard JJ's voice.

"God, help me through this."

It was a plea.

Alex shoved her earbuds in and pretended she hadn't heard.

* * *

When Alex woke up, she was alone in the room.

She sat up and stretched a bit, before heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The clock read 7:15. She had plenty of time.

Wondering a bit where JJ was, she started pulling clothes from her go-bag, yawning a bit.

She'd decided yesterday what to wear for tomorrow (scratch that; today's sting operation) but quickly discounted the outfit until later. She wasn't going on an active investigation in leather pants.

Though they were going to try to put her in the public eye. It wouldn't hurt.

She hesitated before wiggling into them, mentally cursing the moment she'd said 'oh, well, why not?' to Garcia' query in the store.

With it she pulled on a low cut (but not too low) light blue sweater, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows like Garcia had instructed.

_"You've got nice lower arms, Alex. Show 'em off more."_

There was the sound of a key card clicking in the lock and JJ's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Alex said, and JJ strode in, dressed in workout clothes. She was fairly drenched with sweat and still panting a bit; her hands were on her sides to aid her breathing. "Running?" She asked.

"Yeah," JJ replied, taking a long drink of water.

Hmm. JJ was just that, Alex reflected, drinking the sight in. Long legs in tight workout pants and a tank top on her upper half, showing off ripped arms; her hair was in a ponytail to showcase the delicate curve of her neck.

Alex looked down.

"Outside?" She questioned.

"No, on the hotel treadmill," JJ said, taking another drink of water. "I think Hotch already went into the police station, but Rossi and Morgan are still having breakfast downstairs."

"I'll be heading there," Alex said, getting up.

"And then we have one SUV left, for Reid and I," JJ began. "You could wait to ride with us instead of going over with Rossi and Morgan." The words were unsure. "I mean, _we'd_ let you drive."

Alex chuckled. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Good," JJ said, turning around to face her. "I'll see you in twenty minutes then."

"Okay," Alex said, nodding.

A smile lit up JJ's face. "I just want to make sure you're ready for tonight," she rushed to explain.

"No, I appreciate it," Alex said. "I've been trying to find my footing within the team. It's good to know that I'm wanted."

"You're wanted," JJ said emphatically. "Very appreciated. Don't worry about your worth in the BAU, Alex."

"I won't," Alex said quietly.

The two women looked at each for a long moment.

"You shouldn't doubt your worth either," Alex began. "You're...amazing, Jennifer."

"You don't need to call me Jennifer to compliment me," JJ said.

Alex managed a laugh and a wave before moving to the door again.

JJ made an odd sound behind her.

"Hmm?" Alex asked, pivoting on her heel.

"You're wearing leather," JJ breathed.

"Oh, god, I knew I looked like crap," Alex complained. "I can change. I was going to wear them just for tonight but then I thought if the point was to give an impression of—"

"No, no, I'm just afraid you're going to distract—well, everyone," JJ said.

Alex blinked. "I'm going to head downstairs," she said and slipped out of the room, head spinning. What was this all supposed to mean? Why was everything so bloody complicated after simply _changing her wardrobe_?!

* * *

Morgan was alone in the breakfast area of the hotel lobby when Alex got downstairs, and he let out a low whistle when he saw her. "Looking good, Alex. You sure that's a good idea, though? I think Hotch was hoping that the team would get some work done today and how can anyone work when you look that damn fine?"

"Shut up," she said, heading for the hot water and the oatmeal packets.

"It's a pity Garcia isn't here," Morgan said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Why, because she'd take a picture?" Alex wondered.

"Good idea," Morgan crowed, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture before Alex could stop him. "I am sending this to everyone."

"Everyone as in who?" Alex asked, grabbing for the phone.

"Everyone as in crap, I just sent it to Hotch." Morgan frowned. "He wasn't everyone."

A moment later Alex's phone buzzed.

**You're wearing what today?**

_**Leather pants. I thought it would give the right impression to the UnSub.** _

There was radio silence for a minute. Alex mentally whacked her head into the wall for even owning leather pants, much less wearing them on a case, no matter how good the cause.

**No, you're right.**

She wanted to send back a snarky, _of course I am_ , but restrained herself. It was Hotch, after all. At least he had a reason to freak out a little.

Or did he?

She stood suspended in the middle of the hotel kitchen for a moment, considering it. The BAU didn't have a _dress code_. Of course she could wear leather pants if she wanted.

Oh, god, this was turning into a real headache.

Alex sat down with her oatmeal and ate it slowly, thanking god when Rossi departed without ever noticing her sitting there, taking Morgan with him.

She was still sitting there when JJ and Reid came downstairs. Reid was off in his own world again; he didn't notice her pants at all, and JJ seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

She was waiting for JJ and Reid to finish eating when her phone buzzed again.

**Get to the station ASAP.**

So much for them finishing breakfast.

They were off in moments.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're just telling people to be careful," Alex said, for about the millionth time that day. Her work for the day was basically shoving herself down all the townspeoples' throats, by going on TV as much as possible and talking to as many people in public places as possible. The UnSub was sure to see her somewhere.

That was the easy part.

The hard part was acting interested in the young women they came across. When sure that there was no way they'd be overheard, Alex told the women the game plan: as part of their plan to catch the "whacked out, gay-hating UnSub" she was going to act interested in them.

Most of the women agreed easily to it, saying that they deplored hate crimes. They let Alex smile at them, responding by smiling back. They let Alex touch their shoulders, even leaning into the caress.

Some of the women...some of them flirted back.

And that was...that was tempting and intoxicating. One woman in particular, one closer to Alex's age, truly made Alex's heart ache.

"So we're supposed to look like we're flirting, huh?" Veronica Briggs asked, hands on her hips. She owned a small bookstore on Main St. and reminded Alex of a protagonist in many chick lit novels; single women who moved from big cities to small towns and eventually found love. Except that Veronica had been living in town for five years and was still single.

"Yes, we're trying to bait the man who's committed the murders here," Alex said, her sunglasses glinting in the sunshine.

JJ was standing next to her. "It's not necessary," she began. "Just if you'd agree to it. It would be a big help if we got our man to think that our Agent Blake here is a threat to the women of the town."

"I thought I'd gotten away from men like him," Veronica joked, brushing hair out of her eyes. "I mean, I'm up for it. What does it entail?" With that line, she moved much closer to Alex. "I assume you'll end up in the bar later tonight."

"Why assume that?" Alex murmured, also stepping closer. She made a show of brushing some hair out of Veronica's eyes; it was a windy day. She felt JJ, next to her, stiffen.

"Because I invited you," Veronica said. "A real, live FBI agent and a hot one too. How lucky can a girl like me get?"

Alex swallowed, and Veronica smiled at her. "I'll be in the bar tonight, but we're hoping the UnSub will be too, so I don't suggest you make an appearance."

Veronica nodded. "Then give me your number and we can schedule it for another time."

JJ cleared her throat. "We're here on business," she said a little coldly, stepping between them. "And this is all a ruse, Ms. Briggs."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at JJ, before stubbornly and obviously stepping around her. "Here's my number," she said, handing Alex a business card. "Give me a call if your ruse takes on new life." She glared at JJ before walking back into her bookstore.

Alex looked at JJ. "What was that about? I can take care of my own business."

JJ huffed a little, obviously not wanting to answer the question. "It wasn't very professional of Ms. Briggs."

"Veronica wasn't being a professional, she was being a person," Alex said. "Making me an offer."

"Not on FBI time," JJ said, folding her arms.

Alex followed after JJ, who had started to speedwalk down the sidewalk. "Excuse me, have you honestly never been hit on during an investigation before?"

"That's not the point," JJ said. "All I'm saying is, we're busy. We have a lot of ground to cover." She turned to face Alex. Her blonde hair was whipping around her face in the wind, and she pulled her suit jacket a little tighter around herself.

"I could have said that myself," Alex said, throwing up her hands. "That was not your place, JJ. Veronica was being lovely and you shut her down for no reason."

"You don't even know her, hell, she could be our UnSub!" JJ exclaimed passionately. "Damn it. I'm going back to the station. You can go back to your Veronica if you must."

Alex stood on the sidewalk for a long moment after JJ had stalked away, her legs strong and lean in her black skinny jeans paired with heeled ankle boots. Alex frowned to see it.

Why didn't Garcia scold JJ for wearing ankle boots?

Sighing, she turned around and saw Morgan's SUV driving up Main St., and walked out to flag him.

"What's up?" He asked, rolling his window down.

"JJ went back to the station; I decided to wait and get a ride from you," Alex said.

"Well, hop in the back then," Rossi offered. "We were at the ME's just now. More bad news."

"Great," Alex griped, clambering in. Her leather pants were a bit hard to move around in and it took her longer than she would have liked.

"By the way, Alex, I never told you," Rossi said.

"What?" She wondered, buckling up. God, she hated the back seat. It made her feel like a child. She itched to sit up front; better yet, to take the wheel from Morgan.

"Your ass looks amazing in those pants," he replied, turning to wink at her.

She reached to swat the back of his head, but he ducked out of the way, laughing all the while.

* * *

Hotch was frowning and crossing his arms when Alex walked into the station, and he headed her way immediately, pulling her aside to enter an empty conference room. Morgan and Rossi raised their eyebrows but dismissed it; it wasn't that odd for Hotch to talk to her privately, especially considering what was coming up for her that night.

"JJ told me that you quarreled, and that she understands if you don't want to be paired with her for the rest of the case," he said quietly, still careful to not be overheard. "She said it was her fault."

"Oh, no, sir, someone we were interviewing just got on her bad side and we had a little disagreement about it," Alex said. "But it has no bearing on the case or anything and I'm fine working with her for the rest of the case. I appreciate her saying that, but it wasn't as serious as she says it was."

Hotch's gaze cleared, and he nodded. "I'll tell her that. I wasn't looking forward to a fight in our ranks; besides that, you and JJ work so well together, I was reluctant to even ask you."

"You think that?" Alex wondered, a smile in her voice.

Hotch nodded. "I do," he said simply, leading her from the room. "Let's go see what news Rossi and Morgan brought back and then we can start prepping for tonight."

* * *

Alex was being fitted for an earpiece, and the tech was annoying her beyond belief. First of all, the man had no sense of personal space and didn't give Alex any time to approve or disapprove of him practically sticking his hand down her shirt. Second, he was obviously uncomfortable around her and she had a tingling feeling as to why.

It had been so long since Alex had made any of her sexuality public. She'd given that up a long time ago; like she'd given up clubbing and wearing sexy clothes when she entered the FBI academy. She'd married James and that was that. She was straight. She'd known she could be all along. There was no reason anymore to worry about it. She was just like everyone else; she felt desire for her husband.

And yet, there was more to it than that. She remembered choosing, in distinct moments, that she was done being attracted to women. That she was done with professors looking down on her when she said she liked the poems of Sappho and had a few lines memorized. That she done with being ostracized, with roommates suddenly looking at her in terror after being seen _once_ at a gay bar.

And here she was again, in a position that she never thought she'd be in again; giving an excuse for her sexuality. The tech thought that she was actually gay. He thought she was gay and he didn't like her for it.

"My husband would be so amused to think of me in this situation," she joked. "Going undercover like this."

The relief in his eyes was almost palpable and it chilled her.

"So you aren't actually..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "Not that it would matter if you were. I mean, my favorite cousin is gay."

_Some of my best friends are black but that doesn't mean I want them in my neighborhood._

She smiled tightly. "He's an overseas doctor," she explained. "Works for Doctors Without Borders. He'll get a kick out of this tale when I call him tonight."

"I would be so uncomfortable with my wife doing something like this," he joked.

"Going undercover?" She questioned. "Eh, he's used to it. I always come back in one piece."

"Being in the FBI at all," he said.

Whoo boy, he was sexist too.

* * *

Morgan froze to hear the conversation, standing paralyzed outside the office door.

He knew that Blake was married, but she'd stopped wearing her wedding ring at least a month ago, leaving everyone to think that they were done, or at least putting their relationship on hold. _I mean, god knew that he wouldn't be able to sustain such a relationship._ They'd all been a bit relieved when she'd come in to work not wearing her ring and he'd taken it as a sign that she was ready to start diving into the dating world again.

But to hear her talking like this...What was Garcia in for? More heartbreak, after that jerk of a Lynch already destroyed her?

He made himself calm down, realizing that the situation Alex was in right now was uncomfortable and she might as well get friendlier with the tech on the job. Okay, he could handle that. And if the tech was homophobic, of course you might sugarcoat it a little rather than risk jeopardizing the operation just to tell the bastard off. _Note to self, punch him in the face before leaving._

But she still talked to James every night? Had she..had she told him about Garcia?

Maybe she had. Maybe they had an open marriage, or maybe he was so gracious as to encourage her. Some men might do that, especially considering his job choice, one that took him miles away from home. Maybe they _were_ done being married, but not being friends.

But...

Did Garcia _know_? It took all of him to resist calling her, right at that moment, and asking.

* * *

The bar was nearing full capacity when Alex Blake strode in, dressed to the nines in black leather pants, a low cut gold top that had been specially engineered to hide not only a thin layer of kevlar but an earpiece and lots of other cool things, and very high black stiletto heels that were by far the worst idea she'd ever had.

A redheaded police officer had been wangled into playing her bait; since it had to be a town citizen or the UnSub wouldn't care.

"You met me here after all," Alex purred, straddling a stool.

Kailey turned and faced her, looking nervous. "I mean, I wasn't sure, but you're a very persuasive woman."

God, Alex hated playing a dominatrix.

She moved closer to the young woman. "I know I am."

In her earpiece, she heard some instructions from Hotch.

**"Move in a little closer."**

_**"Be careful; he might be there already and we don't know it."** _ **Came JJ's voice.**

Alex could tell that Kailey had gotten similar instructions; it was Rossi and Morgan on her earpiece.

"I didn't think you'd actually go for a girl like me; I'm just a small town cop and you're an SSA," Kailey continued, biting her lip. "But I'm so glad I was brave enough to come."

"I'm even happier," Alex whispered in Kailey's ear.

Amusement showed in Kailey's eyes that she quickly squelched, reverting to a nervous attitude. "Did you also mean it about meeting at your hotel later?"

* * *

_His hand slipped as he dried the glass and he almost swore._

_Good god, things had gone that far already?_

_"Double scotch," the FBI woman ordered, not taking her eyes off of little Kailey Moore for one second. What a whore. What a disgusting..._

_It was a good thing that he was smarter than the FBI. They'd been here so long and they didn't realize that their prize agent was sitting here, in his bar, about to get punished for her bad deeds._

_He poured her a glass of scotch; special blend with some added tranquilizers. Oh yeah. He was ready._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next time I will very clumsily attempt an action/suspense scene, which is definitely not my forte.


End file.
